Last Name
by pinkpower
Summary: He wouldn't dare change a single thing about her. Cranny oneshot


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Craig Manning, clad in a beige morning suit, listened to the overbearingly loud 'clu-clung' of his heart, and wished to silence to rapid rate at which it was beating. Nothing could have prepared him for this particular moment—the very moment when his whole world would make her grand entrance as the blushing bride of the hour. Quite honestly, Craig had always known that this day would come; Manuela Santos was destined for marriage and to become a glowing mother. He had known this to be true since the first his pale gray eyes had locked with her softly shining brown ones—the day Craig found her in the library with Emma Nelson.

With a long, drawn out breath, Craig muttered a soundless "Wow," as Manny finally made her appearance; and all eyes were on her. Her midnight-black locks had been curled into thick tendrils, framing her unbelievably stunning, blushing face. Clearly, Manny had made the decision to go light on the make-up after Craig told her, "I think natural is best on you. You're much more beautiful without make-up," some time ago. He was pleased that Manny had followed his suggestion; otherwise the crimson on her olive cheeks would never be as cute.

As for the white dress, it was simple silk decorated with light pink lace with a little matching veil. The gown was loose over Manny's curse, the back dragging ever-so slightly in a charming way that reminded Cloud of a white lily in bloom. Manny had never looked so lovely. In fact, it was absolutely devastating how beautiful she was that it crushed him. Craig was all but ready to rip out his heart and offer it to the only girl who had ever made him feel—well—ashamed for all those past mistakes.

For just an instant, their eyes met in a fond way like they had many years ago. Truth be told, the way Manny wore that dress was nothing compared to the way her brown eyes were alit with passionate fire. And at last, the whole world could see what Craig had always seen, but denied in high school days. Manny was the most special girl-turned-woman on the planet. There wasn't anyone else anywhere that could ever compare—not to her, Craig mused silently as Manny reached the alter.

* * *

"_I had ulterior motives," he admitted softly, swallowing a small gulp as Manny stared at him with a perplexed look on her face."Ever since that video came out, things have sucked for you." Craig glanced at her hurt eyes momentarily, as she was probably wondering where he was going with this. "So, I wanted to cheer you up—make you smile again."_

Because no matter what, I wouldn't dare change a single thing about you, _he mentally added._

"_What are friends for, right?" Manny asked rhetorically, the familiar smile returning to her features. _

_If there was ever a time to act on silly teenaged impulses, that had been Craig's invitation, and there was no way he was going to decline. And so, his eager lips captured Manny's, remembering the rush of emotion that swept him shot through him all those times before when he had kissed Manny. His tongue slipped into her mouth curiously, making sure to be gentle._

_But all too soon, the kiss ended, Craig noted, realizing the question he had somehow managed to ask in that blissful eight second: So . . . Wanna get back together?_

_And by the beaming look on Manny's face, that was all the answer he truly needed._

_It was dizzying to know that this could very well be his last chance to get everything right with her._

* * *

Craig grimaced, his stomach churning with uneasiness as Manny took a hold of _his_ hand.

"If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the pastor spoke.

1 . . .

In his mind, Craig pleaded for somebody—anybody—to give the happy could a reason to run as far away from each other as possible. He would even pay.

2 . . .

He would have gladly done it himself if Manny hadn't looked so damn happy. She was so oblivious to the breaking—to the shattering—of his heart. How on Earth could he ruin the best day of her life?

3 . . .

Craig sighed, defeated as he glanced over at Ellie Nash.

4 . . .

Time's up.

"Craig," the redhead laughed gently over the exchanging of the 'I do's,' probably misreading the tears in his eyes as though he were watching a sappy ending to stupid movie, "are you crying?"

"No," Craig retorted quickly, not even trying to put up a bothersome façade for his girlfriend.

Manuela Santos was gone forever; never would she take Craig's last name, "Manning." The time where he could have begged for her to be his wife had slipped right through his fingers. Since the time of their final break up, she had indeed become wise to what true love was really all about. No longer was she the naïve young girl; no longer was she the lost girl in search of a fairytale ending Craig could never give, but she had matured into the woman Craig always knew deep down she would become.

But that also meant, no part of her soul would ever belong to him, for that would only be a shame on her part. If Manny had remained with him, that would be like setting back time and she would never find out who she truly was. Craig would always love her more than that and he never would want to rewind the progress Manny made in her time away from his hold on her. Of course, Craig would always wonder _what if_, but that is a small price to pay for her happiness.

He wouldn't dare change a single thing about her. Not even her last name.

_Manuela Santos-Hogart_


End file.
